


La voz de Link

by SSMinos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Drabbles One ShotKrystal hace un articulo periodístico sobre uno de los personajes más celebres





	La voz de Link

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia muy absurda que escribi hace tiempo alrededor del 2012, al fin sale a la luz

Publicado para la Magazine Nintendo 

Historias de actores famosos

 

Una de las más grandes estrellas, desde su aparición en The Ocarine of Time, Link, ha causado uno de los más grandes escándalos al anunciar, por escrito, realizar una arriesgada operación de voz, en la cual consiste en una glotoplastia, que es un método que menor trauma genera para acortar los pliegues vocales con el fin de elevar el tono de las cuerdas vocales. El joven actor desde muy niño a padecido de una rara enfermedad, que ni los mejores médicos no podían descifrar con exactitud que era eso que le hacía decir –“seiya!”- cada vez que el niño quería decir algo, Llegando a la conclusión de padecer un severo caso de mudez, usando como único medio de comunicación de gritos de pelea, gruñidos, toses y otros sonidos extraños.

 Luego de escuchar rumores de un posible caso de cirugía de voz de las cuerdas vocales, pero sin aun ser probado en verdaderos pacientes puesto que solo era una posible teoría, nuestro joven actor  inmediatamente decidió someterse, siendo el primer voluntario en probar dicha operación, quedando en manos del Dr. Mario –claro está, después de sufrir la amenaza del Señor Miyamoto si algo malo le ocurra a su chico estrella (el cual todavía no se sabe del contenido de la demanda)-.

 Luego de 2 meses en recuperación, la cirugía del joven actor fue un grande éxito, puesto que el joven apenas podía producir unas cuantas palabras, dando señal de que la operación funciono, haciendo asquerosamente rico al Dr. Mario.

Unos de nuestros grupos pasó a querer hacerle una entrevista, cosa que casi no pudieron ya que la compañía de Nintendo le soltaron los doberman a nuestros entrevistadores. Luego de unas semanas después, el joven actor Link, acompañado de sus guardaespaldas personales, fue directo al departamento de protección juvenil, sorprendiendo con lo siguiente.  

 Lo primero que hizo fue demandar a Shigeru Miyamoto por haberlo obligado a realizar trabajos forzosos para nuevas sagas de Zelda, en la que claramente a sufrido trastornos sicóticos y sexual, empezando por el arrebato de su niñez, a su tan solo tierna edad de 7 años explotándolo en la cinematograficas.

En una de nuestras, curiosas entrevistas con el actor sobre el porque de su decisión a la operación, Link dijo:

-A la mierda, añoraba ser cantante-            

Con resultados de su nueva voz… no tan favorables para su género, aunque ahora a quedado con la voz de Gloria Gaynor, actualmente Link a empezado su nueva carrera musical, logrando obtener para la nueva película de James Cameron en uno de los famosos temas del Titanic interpretando la canción “My Heart Will Go On” quedando en el tercer lugar del top telehit.

A Link se le otorgó una estrella en el "Walk of Game" (es el equivalente a la estrella de Hollywood para los buenos actores) en conjunto con Mario y Sonic the hedgehog en el 2005.

 

Artículo escrito por Krystal Mccloud.


End file.
